I Won't Grow Up
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: I won't grow up. No I promise that I won't. I will stay a girl forever!" I mumbled. I wanted to believe the words I just sang! Really I did! But I knew I couldn't because I was in LOVE with Peter Pan
1. Invitation

I Won't Grow Up!!

My name is Tamisha or Tami Martin. I am 5'3 and I have dark brown eyes and hip length brunette hair. I am not like most 16 year olds. I am a Peter Pan fanatic I know the whole history of the play,novel,musical,and movies. Why? My mom is related to J.M Barrie he's my great great great great grandpa. I guess that's why Peter chose me.

One night in April I was awakened by someone hushing a tinkling noise. "Shh Tink!"

WAIT! TINKERBELL!? In my room?!

I turned on my light and lo and behold Peter Pan was staring at me.

He was almost like Walt Disney's team drew him.. the red hair, outfit,brown eyes . The only differences were he was about my age, and about two inches taller than me.

"Hello Peter." I said politely

"How do you know me?" he asked. Sitting next to me.

"One of my ancestors was J.M Barrie" I said.

"Ah, a Lost Boy." he recalled

"He was a Lost Boy?!" I was shocked.

"Yes." Peter laughed at my reaction "One of my bravest."

"Tink come say hello to..."

It was my turn to laugh "Tami."

Tinkerbell came and waved. She was a perfect match to the Disney film.

"Hello Tink." I said before she disappeared

"Why are you here anyway Peter?" I asked with pure curiosity in my voice.

"I came to ask you to come away with me" he replied taking my hands into his soft but callused ones, and looking in my eyes "will you?"

When I looked into his eyes I knew my answer.

All my life I was ridiculed even by my own parents. If I went with Peter I would never worry about them again!

"Yes Peter" I exclaimed hugging him.

He hugged me back for a moment before taking my hand

"Good. Well I guess Tink didn't pack your stuff for nothin'" he joked

Tinkerbell sprinkled me with pixie dust and we were off to a place where I would never grow up!!


	2. Introductions

"Are we there yet Peter?" I asked. We had been flying for hours and I was tired.

"Were almost there. Do you see it?" Peter replied taking my hand.

In the distance I saw an island. It was lush and colorful, with pure turquoise water around it.

"Peter, it's beautiful!!" I exclaimed. It was exactly how I pictured it.

We flew to a tree with hanging ropes with hangman's nooses.

"Hangman's Tree" I recalled

"Very good!" Peter said with pride before dropping me into the open top of the tree.

As I slid down to the hideout I screamed.

Peter caught me at the bottom, ignoring my mean stare he straightened my hair and nightgown.

"Time for you to meet the boys." he told me smiling."Lost Boys roll call!!"

Six boys ran in front of us and stood to attention.

"Sound Off" Peter ordered

"Slightly." said the tallest one, dressed in fox fur, and with blond hair.

"Nibs." he wore rabbit fur and had black hair.

"The Twins." they were completely identical,they both had brown hair and were dressed in raccoon fur.

"Curly" said a red-headed,freckled one dressed in bear fur.

"Tootles." he was the smallest about four. He had black hair and was dressed in skunk fur.

"Boys this is Tami. She's our new Lost Girl." Peter put his arm around my waist .

All of the boys rushed to hug me, and Tootles held his arms up.

I picked him up and he helped me fix dinner.

After dinner Peter said they usually did dancing.

I danced with all the boys, the last was Peter. I felt safe in his strong embrace.

"Alright boys bedtime" Peter said sternly

"Tami will you tell us a story?" Nibs asked

"OK" I agreed then I began

000000000

"Hook was off looking for Peter Pan's hideout, leaving _The Jolly Roger _unguarded, that's when Peter arrived.

He and the Lost Boys snuck aboard and soon found Hook's treasure. They would take it and Hook would have to hunt them down to get it back. It was all a great game for Peter, but then out of the mist came hook and his crew. A ferocious battle led them to the gangplank.

"Give up boy!" Hook sneered forcing Peter to the edge.

"Never!" vowed Peter

Just then a magical light flew over the ship. It was Tink!

Peter and the boys escaped as the ship sailed into the sky.

"I will get you Peter Pan" Hook shouted as he sailed away.

The End

00000000

As Peter led me to my room I said " oh Peter they're so sweet."

"Yeah, I guess " he opened the door.

It was a simple room with a queen bed covered in a flowered comforter. My Peter paraphernalia, including my teddy bear was around the room. And my Disney clothes were in the closet.

"If you need anything I'm in the room next to yours" said Peter

"OK goodnight Peter."


	3. Confessions

Later that night a storm arrived. Tootles ran into my room and jumped onto my bed.

"What's the matter Tootles? Are you scared?" I asked

He nodded

Suddenly the rest of the boys ran in.

"You know boys, before my mother died, when I was scared, she used to sing me a special song. Do you wanna hear it?"

They nodded, and I began to sing

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things_

Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels  
Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into springs  
These are a few of my favorite things

When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad  


"What's going on in here." asked Peter sternly, walking in looking quite grumpy

"We were scared of the storm" said Tootles "Tami was singing to us!"

"Peter's right boys. Off to bed."

I led them to their room and

_Tender shepherd  
Tender shepherd  
Let me help you count your sheep  
One in the meadow  
Two in the garden  
Three in the nursery  
Fast asleep _

_Tender shepherd  
Tender Shepherd  
Watches over all his sheep  
One say your prayers  
And two close your eyes  
And three safe and happily  
Fall asleep _

"Finally" muttered Peter turning me around to face him.

As his calloused fingers stroked my cheek I blushed deeply.

"Close your eyes" he whispered

As I did I had the feeling of flying.

"Alright open them"

We were perched on a very large tree right in the midpoint of the island.

"Wow" I said

"Now in this direction is.." Peter began pointing in front of us

"Cannibal Cove" I finished "Where the _Jolly Roger _is anchored."

"Right..and you will not go there with out me!" he ordered

"OK" I said " so that means Mermaid Lagoon is this way" I pointed to the left. " the Indian Village is this way" I pointed to the right. " And Starry Skies, Hangman's Tree, and Skull Rock are behind us"

Peter's mouth was hanging open.

"Peter? You okay?" I asked with a laugh

"Um yeah. I am so impressed Tami!" he said " you know more about Neverland than I do"

I snorted " It helps when your mother tells you stories for hours on end. I'm surprised I remembered all that. She's been dead since I was three and my father and his wife are quite practical and tried everything to squeeze all my belief in you out of me. It never worked." I began to cry.

"Shh Tami... I knew your mother" he confessed slowly carefully choosing his words" I visited her almost every year she was a great woman. I even visited her the day you were born. I also held you. Then every year I came to see if you were safe after she died. I saw how your father treated you. I saw the fight with your step-mother on your 16th birthday. That is when I made up my mind to bring you here. I couldn't bear to see you hurt.... I love you"

Then it just happened. He kissed me on the lips. It was the single best thing that has happened to me since my mom was alive.  
I kissed him back, I didn't know what else to do. I started to get dizzy, this was all happening so fast!

Peter pulled away "Well?" he whispered against my lips.

"I love you to Peter" I said slowly and gently " I always have. I remember you talking to me in the shadows at night. You were my one true friend. And when I became older I developed a crush on you. Then after my 16th birthday I fell head over heels for you."

Come on then my Tamisha. Let's go home."


	4. Phone Call from Home

I woke up the next morning in Peter's arms.

Wait! What happened last night? Oh yeah! He kissed me.

I got up gently not wanting to wake him.

I went to my room and dressed in my Peter Pan Halloween costume

As I put my hair into a bun I noticed several cans of orange hair spray.

'Tink must've packed it' I thought as I sprayed my hair

The final touch was my Peter Pan hat.

I looked in the mirror to inspect myself. I looked so much like Peter it was almost scary.

"Wow!" I heard Peter's voice behind me.

I turned to face him and said " Surprise Peter." I laughed

"I feel I'm looking at a mirror" he joked coming to stand behind me, and putting his arms around me. "Of course I can't kiss my reflection." he suddenly turned me around and kissed me.

My cell phone suddenly began to ring.

"Hello Dad" I said after seeing who it was.

" TAMISHA WENDY MARTIN YOU COME HOME THIS INSTANT!" my father yelled

"No Daddy I'm in Never Land and that's where I'm gonna stay!" I said calmly

" TAMISHA IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GROW UP!!"

"NO I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I slammed my phone shut and threw myself on my bed crying.

"Tami please don't cry." Peter pled sitting next to me. "I remember when you were sad your mother would sing a special song to you do you remember it?"

I shook my head.

"Well, do you want me to sing it?" he asked

I nodded.

He smiled and sang in his soft voice.

Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part,  
baby of mine.

Little one when you play,  
don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear,  
baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you  
they'd end up loving you two.  
All of those people who scold you  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you,  
they'd end up loving you too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
baby of mine.  
Baby of mine

"Thank you Peter" I said putting my head on his shoulder

"The boys will be awake soon we should start cooking breakfast" he said leading me to the kitchen.


	5. The Proposal

Peter and I made breakfast for the boys. As we did he asked what my middle name was.

I blushed a little "It's...Wendy."

"Why am I not surprised" he chuckled "That was your mothers name."

"It was...wait a minute..did you bring her here" I glared at him

"Yep...!" he laughed as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

My glare grew harder and I growled.

"Don't worry she was a lot younger than you" he said seriously

"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place." I said angrily storming off to my room.

I was fuming how could he? That ingaliant deficient.... boy! Making me jealous of my own mother!

"Tami...I'm sorry" Peter apologized in a genuine voice landing behind me.

I turned around and saw the sorry look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry too Peter I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"Tami.." his voice was as soft as an angel's " may I ask you something?"

"Of course Peter..anything." I said

He took my hand and got on one knee.

"Tamisha Wendy Martin.." he showed me a ring of clear crystal " will you do me the honor of becoming my wife...helping me rule Never Land..and being the mother of my children?"

My breath was shaky and my eyes were brimmed with tears "Y..yes!!"

Peter stood up, put the ring on it's place on my 3rd finger, and hugged me.

"Uh Peter we have one teensy problem" I said

He gave me a questioning look.

"I'm under age I can't get married with out the consent of one of my parents. If my mother was still alive we'd be set. And my father hates you enough, so he'll never consent..."

"Oh I think your mother thought of that." he said smugly leading me to his room and opening a trunk

He handed me an official looking document which read

_I, Wendy Jane Barrie Martin,_

_hereby give my sixteen year old daughter,_

_Tamisha Wendy Martin,_

_permission to marry Peter Pan, also sixteen._

Then at the bottom was a small note to me.

_Dear, Tami_

_Yes, I knew you and Peter would marry. I don't know how._

_I am probably dead when you see this, but please remember I am always with you._

_I love you my little pixie._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"The boy's are awake" said Peter quietly "let's go tell them."

"OK" I agreed then I thought of something. "to bad my friends Rosetta and Adorne can't be here to see our wedding." I had always hoped they'd be there for my special day

"They can." said Peter matter-of-factly " I can bring them here."

"You can?! Oh, thank you Peter!!" I hugged him tightly.

He tilted my chin up and placed small kisses on my lips, nose, and eyelids

The boys were very exited by the news. They jumped up and down for joy.

I was exited too. I had so much to do.

I decided to start getting jewels and light silk at Mermaid Lagoon.

Then beads and mokisins at the Indian Village.

And more things from all over Never Land.

Eek! What am I doing? I'd better get going!


End file.
